


Sharing is caring

by annella



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Edgeplay, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/annella
Summary: Cloud's not too impressed when a mysterious benefactor sends him the dress he wore during his Wall Market adventures. There's no way he's going to wear it again - that is, unless someone can give him a very good reason. Aerith and Tifa give him a very good reason.(Main pairing is Aerith/Tifa with a bonus Cloud thrown in for good times.)
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Sharing is caring

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly the most shamelessly smutty thing I've ever written. Enjoy!

The dress shows up in the mail one morning. As fates would have it, Cloud is in the middle of the bar having his breakfast when the box is delivered. 

The note attached to the lid reads, _I found this and thought of you. Don't forget what I told you._

He doesn't recognise the handwriting, but in the corner of the notecard is a small, golden bee, shining in the light of the bar. 

"What is it?" Aerith asks curiously, and Tifa leans over her shoulder to have a look as well. 

"Not sure," Cloud says, tossing the card aside and lifting the lid off the large box. 

As soon as he catches a glimpse of what's inside, he slams the lid closed again, but not before both Aerith and Tifa see it, too. 

Tifa gasps. "Is that—"

"Your dress!" Aerith sounds overjoyed to see it and rips the lid off the box again. Nestled within is, indeed, the blue and black dress Cloud had worn in Wall Market, complete with hair ribbon, hair extensions, stockings, and shoes.

The card from Andrea—of course it's Andrea, and the bee is the logo of the Honeybee Inn—makes more sense now. Cloud just wishes he'd recognised it to start with and taken the box to his room to open, because now Tifa and Aerith are fondly reminiscing about Cloud's adventures in Wall Market. It’s only a matter of time before Barret overhears them, and that is not a conversation Cloud wants to have. 

Ever. 

"Why would he send me this now?" Cloud asks, baffled. He tries to wrestle the lid back from Aerith, but fails as she passes it to Tifa. "It's been months since I wore it."

"Who knows?" Aerith replies. "You should wear it again, though."

"Nope," Cloud snaps. "Not gonna happen."

"Oh! You should wear it and come out dancing with me and Aerith tomorrow night!" Tifa sounds way too enthusiastic for Cloud's liking. 

"Why would I want to do that?" Cloud glares at them, but his glares have never had much effect on either of the girls. It doesn't help that he can feel a fiery blush heating his cheeks. He is going to _murder_ Andrea the next time he sees him. 

"You were so pretty," Tifa says, clasping her hands in front of her. "Please?"

"We'll make it worth your while," Aerith suggests, a look passing between her and Tifa. Aerith raises her eyebrows in query and Tifa, after thinking for a moment, nods. Cloud has never been able to understand how they communicate so much without speaking, but they've been like that ever since they met.

"What could possibly convince me to put this back on?" Cloud demands. 

Tifa leans in to whisper in his ear. "We'll make it worth your while… _together_. If you know what I mean." Her lips brush the shell of Cloud's ear, and realisation of what she means flares through him. 

"You know you want to," Aerith says from his other side, her breath tickling his neck. 

Cloud stares straight ahead, an objection on his lips. But a mental image is forming, and he can't deny to himself that he's definitely fantasised about this. He just didn't think they _knew_. 

"Fine."

Aerith claps her hands in excitement. "We're going to have so much fun!"

☁️☁️☁️

"Absolutely not. You can _not_ wear that boring old underwear with this dress!"

Cloud freezes, clutching the towel around his waist and staring at Aerith. "Hey! A little privacy?" 

She ignores him and grabs his plain black boxers out of his hand. "I have something much nicer for you." She holds out her other hand and Cloud stares in horror at the scrap of black lace. 

"What is _that_."

"You'll figure it out. Let me know when you need help with the corset!" She spins around, waves, and leaves his room. Cloud slams the door behind her, grumbling to himself, and tosses his towel over the back of a chair. 

He glares at the dress laid out on his bed. He must be losing his mind to consider this. But then he thinks about the girls' promise, and groans. His cock twitches, and he wonders if he should relieve some of the tension before getting dressed. 

For a moment he stands in the middle of his room, his eyes closed, one hand clutching a tiny piece of lace, the other drifting down to take hold of himself. It doesn't take long for him to firm up, but he's interrupted by a knock on the door. _Fuck_. 

"Cloud? You almost ready?" Tifa calls out. 

Cloud sighs. "Gimme a minute."

The lacy underwear is interesting, to say the least. He has some trouble trying to get his dick to calm the hell down enough for him to stuff it into the garment, and the end result is borderline obscene. Good thing he'll be wearing a dress with wide enough skirts to conceal it. The sheer black stockings are easy enough to pull on, but it takes him a solid five minutes to clip them to the suspender belt. Tifa and Aerith both offer help through the door, but he refuses. He can _do_ this. 

He manages to get the dress on without too much trouble, but the corset is another matter. He stares at it helplessly for a minute, trying to figure out which way up it even goes, and is forced to admit defeat. At least he's somewhat decent when he opens the door to let the girls in. 

_Oh_. They're both ready to go, and Cloud's brain short-circuits. Tifa is wearing a short purple dress which barely has enough fabric in the chest to cover her breasts. Aerith's dress is similar to the red one she'd been given by Madam M, but this one is so short it only just covers her hips. They're both in heels, and Cloud can't stop himself from looking them both up and down, admiring their long legs. His earlier problem returns immediately, and he wishes he'd taken care of it. Now he's going to be suffering all night. 

"You can stare at us later!" Aerith says with a laugh, and Tifa chuckles along with her as they enter the room. Tifa picks up the corset and turns it over in her hands, admiring the construction.

"Clever," she says, running her fingers over the internal supports which will give Cloud the illusion of cleavage. "Alright, Cloud. Turn around, let's get you into this."

It takes several minutes of tugging, of laces getting tangled, of them having to undo it and start again, but Cloud is finally strapped into the garment. He runs his hands down his torso, marveling at how the corset completely changes his shape to give him such a pronounced hourglass figure. It’s not particularly comfortable, but he can breathe without too much difficulty, and he can feel the corset doing wonders for his posture. Much as he hates to admit it, he quite likes how it makes him feel.

Next is hair and makeup, and he's not going to forget anytime soon what it's like to have Tifa astride his lap as he perches on a chair, her breasts right in front of him as she applies contour, eyeliner, and lipgloss. Aerith works on his hair, attaching the extensions and carefully combing his hair to cover where they're pinned to him. 

Tifa looks up at Aerith. "He's really enjoying this," she says, shifting her weight forward on his lap and putting pressure on his dick. He'd been hoping she wouldn't be able to feel his erection through the dress, but no such luck, and his face flames red. 

"Yeah? Can I try?"

"Hey!" Cloud objects as Tifa gets up and Aerith takes her place. She's lighter than Tifa, her breasts smaller, and she leans right in close as she wriggles on his lap. Cloud bites his lip, trying not to groan, trying not to grab Aerith’s hips and grind up into her. 

"You're right, he is," she says. "Should we help him out before we go?"

"Quit talking about me like I'm not here!" Cloud snaps. 

"No, let's head out. It'll just make him all the more desperate by the time we get back." Tifa sounds far too amused, and Cloud grits his teeth. He can't believe he agreed to this. 

"If you're going to just make fun of me all night, the deal is off." He might actually mean it—even the prospect of what will come after might not be enough to make him put up with being mocked all evening. His dick firmly informs him that this is a lie. 

"Hmm." Aerith puts her finger to her lips thoughtfully. "What do you say, Tifa? Should we be a bit nicer to him?"

"He must really want to fuck us both if he's put up with us so far," Tifa replies, and Cloud screws his eyes shut. He can't prevent the response in his underwear, though, and Aerith gasps when she feels his cock swell under her. 

"He does," she says, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "Hold his arms a minute."

"Wait!" Cloud blurts out as Tifa takes hold of his wrists and holds them behind his back. Her grip is strong, almost painful, and when Aerith hops off his lap, Cloud breathes a sigh of both relief and disappointment. It's short lived, though, as suddenly Aerith's hands are under his skirt, pushing it up to his hips. Before Cloud can register an objection, he has Aerith straddling his bare thighs. Her legs are warm and soft against him, and he can feel the heat between her legs as she shuffles forward until she's on top of his dick. 

"Shit," Cloud curses. Her underwear is just as thin and flimsy as his, and he can feel the molten heat of her pussy pressing against him. All it would take is a quick tug of lace and he'd be fucking her. 

"Oh, Tifa," Aerith moans, her face flushed and her eyes dark. "He feels so _good_." She shifts her hips, rubbing against his cock, a little gasp escaping her. 

"You look gorgeous," Tifa says breathlessly. She lets go of Cloud's wrists and leans forward to cup Aerith's face. 

"So do you," Aerith replies, and lifts her face to kiss her. Her breasts press right up against Cloud's face, and he gasps, inhaling her scent. His hands free, he grabs her hips, pulling her down firmly against him, thrusting his own hips up. He can hear the girls kissing above his head, soft wet sounds and little gasps, and he can't help but mouth over Aerith's breasts, sliding his face down to tongue a nipple through the thin fabric of her dress. 

"Tifa!" she gasps, and Cloud feels a spurt of heat on his cock. 

"Are you going to come, baby?" Tifa asks.

"He's so _big_!" Aerith whines, and Cloud can't keep a grin off his face. He pushes up harder, grinding his cock against her pussy, relishing the heat and wetness soaking through her underwear. He's not far off coming himself, about to ruin the black lacy garment. 

"Hold it," Tifa says quietly, and the command in her voice is enough to still both Cloud and Aerith. "You don't get to finish without me." The words are whispered in Aerith's ear, and Cloud lets out a groan of dismay when she shifts back and climbs off his lap. 

"Sorry," she says, sounding anything but. Tifa laughs softly, cupping Aerith's face and kissing her again. 

Cloud is going to die. "We could just stay in," he suggests, and both girls laugh. 

"Absolutely not!" Tifa exclaims. "After all the trouble we've gone to to get you looking so pretty?" 

"C'mon, Cloud!" Aerith says, tugging her dress down an inch and pushing her hair off her face. 

"You're killing me," Cloud mutters. He stands on shaky legs, smoothing his skirt back down again. Underneath, his erection drags against the satin lining of the dress, and he bites his lip. 

“Alright, Cloud?” Tifa covers her mouth to hide her smile.

“Peachy,” he mutters. “Hey, where’s the—the other thing? The black thing. Like a little jacket. It went over the top.” He pokes around in the box sitting open on his bed, but it’s empty aside from the black mesh sleeves.

“The bolero? Andi must have left that out.” Tifa helps him slide the sleeves up his arms, tying them above his elbows.

"You don’t need it," Aerith says. "You look hot like this. It shows off your muscles." Tifa nods agreement. 

Cloud blushes and turns away. "Time to go?"

"Sure is!" Tifa takes Aerith's hand and they head downstairs together. 

Barret is in the bar with Marlene perched next to him, and Cloud freezes in the doorway. They both turn to look at him, and Barret's eyes widen. 

"Thought I'd seen it all," he mutters. Marlene hops off her seat and runs up to Cloud. 

"You look really pretty!" she says enthusiastically. "Daddy! Look how pretty Cloud is!"

Barret clears his throat. "Uh, sure, angel. Real pretty."

Cloud manages an awkward half smile.

"So where are we going?" he asks once they're outside. The new Seventh Heaven in Sector 5 is near the edge of town, and Cloud isn't aware of any clubs nearby. 

"Wall Market!" Aerith says, clapping her hands. 

"Huh?"

"Where else?" Tifa sounds amused. "It's where the best clubs are."

"Are we walking?" Cloud looks dubiously at the heels both the girls are wearing. 

"Don't be silly. We're taking a chocobo carriage."

"If we're going to Wall Market, I should probably bring my sword," Cloud says. He feels naked without a weapon. 

Both Tifa and Aerith laugh. "C'mon, Cloud," Aerith says, taking him by the arm. Tifa takes his other arm, and Cloud is hyper aware of how close both of them are, each of them caressing the muscles of his upper arms. He can feel their breasts pressing against him, and he takes a deep breath. 

It's going to be a long night. 

☁️☁️☁️

The club is near the Honeybee Inn, down a flight of stairs guarded by two huge bouncers. There’s a line to get in, and the men seem to be making arbitrary decisions about who they admit. They barely even glance at the three of them before lifting the barrier to let them in, and the thumping music swells as they pass into the dark room. 

Cloud has never been one for visiting clubs, and he promptly starts to feel overwhelmed by the noise and the crowd. Tifa and Aerith take an arm each, leading him to the bar where they order drinks. Cloud has no idea how they communicated with the bartender, but they leave a few minutes later with brightly coloured cocktails in hand. 

"Don't worry," Tifa says directly into Cloud's ear, "I told the bartender you wanted something _hard_." Her hand strays down past Cloud's waist and she gently cups his dick, giving him a quick squeeze before pulling her hand away. 

"Pretty sure you're the one after something hard," Cloud retaliates, and Tifa laughs. 

He ends up parked against a wall near the bar with his drink in hand—it's actually pretty good, with a decent bite to it—and watching the crowds. Tifa and Aerith are dancing nearby, and Cloud finds it hard to keep his eyes off them. Every so often they look over and catch him watching. Normally he'd be embarrassed to be caught out, but considering their offer—and what happened before they left Seventh Heaven—he's pretty sure he's got permission to stare. 

"Hey, gorgeous!" a large man slurs, sidling up to Cloud and reaching out to grab him. 

"Back off," Cloud snaps, putting a hand up.

"Aww, c'mon! Pretty little thing like you, all alone?"

Cloud turns to look at him and the man promptly stumbles back at the promise of death in Cloud's glare. "Not. Interested." He narrows his eyes and stares the man down until he turns and flees.

With the interloper dispatched, Cloud turns his attention back to the girls. They're dancing very close together now, and Cloud tightens his grip on his drink when Aerith lets her head fall back so Tifa can kiss her neck. As he watches, Aerith's hand runs down Tifa's chest, fondling her breasts before dipping up underneath the hem of her dress. 

Cloud gulps down the last of his drink, warmth pooling in his groin as Aerith moves her hand, Tifa's mouth opening on a gasp and her hold on Aerith's arms tightening. 

“I must say, I wasn’t expecting to see you here,” a low voice murmurs in Cloud’s ear, and he almost drops his glass.

Cloud turns to stare daggers at the man who has snuck up on him. “Andrea,” he says through gritted teeth, “I’m going to murder you in your sleep. You won’t see it coming.”

Andrea laughs. “You seem to be enjoying yourself just fine,” he observes, glancing to where Aerith and Tifa are dancing. Aerith still has her hand up Tifa’s dress, and Cloud bites his lip.

“Hmm.”

“You can thank me later. And for the record, you look gorgeous.” The words are spoken directly into Cloud’s ear just before Andrea melts into the crowd, vanishing as quickly as he had appeared.

Cloud grimaces. He hates to admit it, but Andrea is right—he _is_ enjoying himself. He might be a bit uncomfortable in the corset, and the underwear is _definitely_ struggling to contain his half-hard cock, but he’s also being treated to the sight of two gorgeous women looking like they’re about to have sex on the dance floor, and he's been invited to join them. 

Aerith turns to look at Cloud, a small smile on her face as she works Tifa over. She pointedly looks him up and down, tilting her head as her gaze passes down over Cloud's groin. She raises an eyebrow, questioning, and Cloud glances away, a sudden flare of embarrassment heating his face. 

Moments later, the two girls are at his side. "Come dance with us?" Aerith asks. 

Cloud frowns. "I don't dance."

"Nice try!" Tifa replies, taking his empty glass and putting it down on a nearby table. "I've seen the video. Come on."

"Video?" Cloud squeaks, but he's already being dragged away from his safe corner and onto the dance floor. There are crowds of people surrounding them, and Cloud takes some comfort in the fact that it’s dark enough in the middle of the crowd that he can barely see Tifa in front of him. He doesn't have a chance to worry about dance moves, because Tifa and Aerith take up positions in front of and behind him and press themselves against his body as they move together to the music. 

The heat of their bodies bleeds through his dress, and Cloud bites his lip. Tifa is in front of him, her heavy tits pressed against his chest and her hands cupping Cloud's ass, Aerith behind him, her arms around his waist. It doesn't take long for her hands to start wandering, and Cloud can't help letting out a soft moan when she puts her hand over his cock. 

"You're so eager," Aerith murmurs in his ear. "Does it hurt?"

"Not yet," Cloud forces out. He can't move, trapped very effectively between the two. Tifa tilts her head and kisses his neck, her breath tickling as she places open-mouthed kisses on the delicate skin below his ear. 

"It's unfair how nice your ass is," she sighs, caressing him. "You need to stop wearing those baggy pants. Find something fitted."

"Uh," Cloud begins, but doesn't have an answer for that. 

"You can touch me, you know," Tifa continues, her words sending fiery jolts through him, and Cloud gulps. He hesitantly puts his hands on her waist and she moves closer, pushing a thigh between his legs. He can’t help jerking his hips a little, chasing that touch even through the layers of fabric in his skirt.

Aerith takes one of Cloud’s hands and lifts it, placing it against one of Tifa’s breasts. He flinches, suddenly self conscious despite the explicit permission he has been given. He cups her breast, marvelling at the heavy weight of it, and rubs his thumb over the nipple, easily discernible through her dress. She inhales sharply, and Cloud’s erection makes itself clearly known to him again when he feels the tight nub stiffen under his touch.

“You guys should kiss,” Aerith pipes up.

“Huh?” 

“Good idea,” Tifa agrees, sliding a hand around the back of Cloud’s neck and pulling him in. Their lips meet, Tifa’s already parted, and Cloud slides his tongue into her mouth without hesitation. Tifa gasps, her grip tightening on Cloud’s neck, her other hand squeezing his ass. She tastes sweet, like apples and spice, and Cloud hums appreciatively into her mouth.

“Want a turn, babe?” Tifa asks, pulling away from Cloud’s mouth.

Aerith must have agreed, because Cloud finds himself being turned around in the girls’ embrace. Aerith tilts her head up and takes a firm hold of Cloud’s head, tugging him down to meet her mouth. Her lips are soft and warm, but there’s nothing delicate about the way she kisses Cloud. He grunts as she presses her tongue right into his mouth, tangling with his own, sparks of lust coalescing at the base of his spine as they kiss. Her small hands circle his waist and he lets his own drop down further to caress her ass.

“You have the best ideas,” Tifa sighs from behind him. She slides her hand between Aerith and Cloud, rubbing his dick through his dress.

“I really do,” Aerith murmurs, her words almost swallowed by Cloud’s mouth on hers. He can feel the hem of her dress under his questing hands, and he barely has to shift them any lower to slip his fingers up under the hem and stroke her ass through her flimsy underwear.

Cloud’s dick is getting uncomfortably hard, trapped in the tight underwear and constantly being teased by one or both of the girls. All he can think about is shoving Aerith against a wall and getting his dress out of the way so he can fuck her.

“Are we almost done here?” he asks, his voice hoarse.

“Everything alright?” Tifa asks, before gently biting his earlobe.

“I am _this close_ ,” Cloud bites out, “to forgetting where we are.” He punctuates his words with a thrust of his hips, and Tifa lets out an appreciative hum.

“Let’s go, then. I don’t want them to kick us out.”

As they’re leaving, Tifa and Aerith hand in hand with Cloud being dragged along behind them, Cloud sees Andrea again in the crowd. He blows Cloud a kiss, and Cloud flashes him a cocky grin. He’ll have to buy Andrea a drink the next time he visits Seventh Heaven. Uncomfortable though the dress is, this is shaping up to be an extremely enjoyable night.

☁️☁️☁️

They’re thankfully able to get a chocobo carriage almost immediately, Cloud’s lifetime pass allowing them to both skip the queue waiting at the stop as well as secure them a private carriage. Once they’re inside, Aerith firmly pulls the curtains closed, shielding them from any outside view, and turns to face the other two. Cloud’s stomach clenches with anticipation, his half-hard dick stiffening in his underwear.

“Tifa, get on Cloud’s lap,” Aerith instructs as soon as they’re moving.

“Is she always like this?” Cloud asks as Tifa squirms over, straddling his thighs.

“This is nothing!” Tifa says with a laugh. “She’s the bossiest.”

“Aww, you love it.” Aerith gives Tifa a quick kiss before kneeling on the floor of the carriage. “Hold onto her for me, Cloud.”

“Huh?”

“You’ll see.” With that, Aerith pushes Tifa’s thighs apart and leans in. Cloud can’t see what's going on but he can make a damned good guess from the way Tifa stiffens up.

“Oh!” she gasps, and frantically grabs Cloud’s hands. “Yes, oh god, _there._ ”

“Mmm,” Aerith hums, her voice muffled. “You’re already so wet.” 

Cloud was already aroused from dancing in the club, but this—Tifa in his lap, her ass right on top of his dick, her legs spread as Aerith eats her out—this is beyond anything he’s ever experienced. He shifts Tifa’s weight, angling himself so his cock is nestled between her ass cheeks, and thrusts lightly.

“Cloud!” Tifa gasps, pushing back against him.

“What’s he doing?” Aerith asks.

“He’s— _oh!—_ he’s so hard,” Tifa groans.

“Can you blame me?” Cloud mutters.

Aerith sits back, a glint in her eye. “Sit up a minute, baby,” she commands, and when Tifa shifts position, she grabs Cloud’s skirt and pushes it up over his legs, exposing his thighs. Deft hands tug at his underwear, and he grunts when his cock is freed from its confines. “Back you go,” Aerith tells Tifa, and Cloud’s brain shorts out when Tifa settles back against him, the wet folds of her pussy resting against his exposed cock. All it takes is a thrust of his hips and he slides right into her, hot and slick and so amazing Cloud thinks he might die.

“How does he feel?” Aerith asks, her gaze fixed on where Cloud and Tifa are joined.

“So good!” Tifa’s voice is strained, and she leans back against Cloud, her head resting on his shoulder. “He’s.. oh, _fuck,_ that’s good.”

“How’s about we make it better?” Aerith doesn’t wait for a response, her hands firm on Tifa’s thighs as she leans in between her legs again. Cloud moans when her questing tongue slides up his cock before settling back against Tifa’s clit, digging in and circling around as Tifa gasps for breath. He thrusts his hips up, Tifa’s pussy tight and clinging around him, molten heat and slick wetness consuming him. Tifa presses back against him, riding Cloud’s cock, Aerith following her every move with her tongue. She slips down occasionally, and the touch of tongue on the base of his cock while the rest of him is buried in Tifa is enough to make him see stars. He runs his hands up her body, dragging his fingers over her well-defined abdominal muscles before reaching up to cup her breasts, squeezing them through her dress and stroking her hard nipples. She gasps, her back arching and her head resting against his shoulder, and he kisses her neck, nuzzling the soft skin behind her ear as he plays with her tits.

“I’m going to come,” Cloud murmurs directly into Tifa’s ear, and that’s the moment the carriage rolls to a stop.

“No!” Tifa whines, and Aerith sits back on her heels, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Come on, let’s get presentable,” she says brightly. Cloud just about cries when Tifa slides off his dick, so close to coming he can almost taste it. He manages to pull his dress down—no way is he getting his cock all the way back inside the lacy underwear now—and by the time the driver appears at the door, all three of them are decent, albeit flushed and a little dishevelled.

☁️☁️☁️

The bar is blessedly empty, Marlene and Barret having likely gone to bed some time ago. They all try to be quiet as they go upstairs, and Cloud heaves a sigh of relief when they finally close the door of the room Aerith and Tifa share behind them. 

As soon as the door is shut, Cloud closes his eyes and reaches down to cup his aching cock through his skirt. He feels like he’s been hard for hours now, and he’s desperate to come. 

“Poor thing,” Tifa says sympathetically. “Want a hand with that?”

“Wouldn’t say no.”

“Onto the bed,” Aerith tells him, “and on your back, please.”

“Can I at least get out of this dress?”

“No can do,” she replies airily, and Cloud sighs.

The bed is wide and comfortable, with a cheerful bedspread. Cloud kicks his shoes off and settles in the middle, propped up on his elbows to watch the girls undress each other. The sight of Tifa’s naked breasts makes him a little breathless as he imagines kissing them, tonguing her nipples and burying his face between them.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Aerith says, sitting next to him on the bed. She’s completely naked, and Cloud casts an admiring look over her slender body. “Trust me, they feel just as good as they look.”

“Flatterer,” Tifa laughs, joining them on the bed on Cloud’s other side. His eyes are immediately drawn to her tits, so close to him, and he can’t help but reach up to see what they feel like without any fabric in the way. He rubs his palm over her nipples, and is immediately rewarded with a gasp from Tifa.

“You two play up there,” Aerith says, shifting down the bed to lie between Cloud's legs and pushing his skirt up again. “I’m going to be busy here.” She pulls Cloud’s underwear down below his balls, freeing his cock from its uncomfortable confines, and Cloud breathes a sigh of relief. 

"Very nice," she says, stroking up and down the shaft a few times before sliding her mouth over him, caressing the head with her tongue and licking down the shaft. Cloud’s hips jerk and his face falls against Tifa’s breasts. They’re heavy and warm, pillowy soft and as smooth as silk, and he moans as his tongue finds a nipple. Her hand tightens in his hair, a soft gasp escaping her. He runs his free hand down her back to her ass, loving the soft, warm skin under his touch. Her ass is incredible, tight and round and smooth, and he digs his fingers in as he strokes her nipple with the flat of his tongue. 

Aerith pulls away for a moment. “You taste like Tifa,” she murmurs before diving back down again.

"Are you close?" Tifa asks quietly, her hand tangling in Cloud's hair as he teases her with his tongue. He nods frantically, eyes closed, hips jerking as much as he can with Aerith holding him down. He wraps his legs around her, his heels pressed to her back, and cries out when she takes him deeper, her tongue stroking the base of his dick as the head slips down the back of her throat. 

"Fuck!" he blurts out as he feels her throat around him. "I can't—I need to—"

"Aerith, he's close," Tifa warns, and Aerith pulls off. 

"No!" Cloud gasps, his hips thrusting into the cool air of the room. He's on a knife edge; all it will take is a few more strokes, and his head falls back on the pillow as he fights for breath. 

"I like his cock very much," Aerith says admiringly, taking hold of him and loosely stroking up and down, rubbing her thumb over the head where precome is steadily leaking out. Cloud makes a garbled noise. 

"You should feel what he's like inside you."

"You really should," Cloud agrees. 

"Maybe I will!" She sits up and straddles his hips, sliding her pussy over Cloud's length before reaching down to guide him into her. "No coming until we say so," she instructs him. 

Cloud thrusts up into her cunt, grabbing her hips as she moans. "Oh god, you're right, he feels _amazing_. We should have done this months ago."

"God, please," Cloud forces out through gritted teeth. His eyes are fixed on Aerith's tits, bouncing right before his eyes, and he curses when she tightens around his dick. It's all molten heat and slick wetness, and he's never felt anything so good in his life. His orgasm is not far off, a fiery explosion building in his gut. "If you don't want me to come, you're doing a really bad job of it."

"You'll just have to hold it in," Aerith replies, and Cloud bites his lip. 

"I think it's time you earned your keep," Tifa says, and before Cloud realises what's going on, she swings a leg over and straddles his face. "Get to work, merc."

Cloud's mouth is already open as he eagerly buries his face in the warmth of Tifa's cunt. He inhales the sharp musky scent as he runs his tongue up from her entrance to her clit, relishing the sweet little moans she lets out. She's soaking wet, the short curls of hair drenched in slick, and Cloud laps it up enthusiastically. It helps, somewhat, to have this to focus on instead of how good Aerith feels around his cock, but the sensations quickly start to become overwhelming. He's sweating up a storm, the dress clinging to him uncomfortably, the corset starting to dig in. 

"How is he with his tongue?" Aerith asks, and Tifa leans back, resting against Aerith's chest. 

"Surprisingly talented," Tifa replies, then cries out when Cloud rubs the tip of his tongue over her clit. The small nub is swollen and tight, and he focuses his attention on it, bringing his hands up to grab Tifa's ass. More wetness floods out of her, covering Cloud's chin, and he groans against her body. 

The corset is too tight, stopping him from drawing a deep breath, and he pulls away from Tifa's pussy to gasp for air. 

"Are you okay?" Tifa asks, her hand stroking the top of his head. 

"Can't breathe in this thing," Cloud grunts. 

"What do you think, Aerith?" Tifa asks over her shoulder. "Should we strip him?"

"Well," Aerith says thoughtfully, "I'd really like to see him completely naked. I bet he's hot." She stops moving and lifts her hips, Cloud's cock slipping out of her, and he lets out a moan of dismay. 

"Soon!" Tifa says with a bright laugh. She moves off him too, and the girls help him sit up. He's dizzy with lust, his cock painfully hard, his face drenched, and they both stare at him for a moment. 

"Oh my god," Aerith murmurs, her eyes wide. 

"Yeah," Tifa agrees. 

"What?" Cloud asks, lifting a hand to wipe his chin. 

"You're just… really sexy right now," Aerith confesses, and Cloud raises an eyebrow at her, a smirk curling up one corner of his mouth. He slowly licks his fingers clean, and Aerith groans. 

All Cloud wants to do is rip the dress from his body, but the girls take their time—carefully unlacing the corset, slipping the sleeves from his arms, unzipping the dress so slowly Cloud wants to scream. It doesn’t help that they’re both completely naked, standing extremely close to him, their hands all over his body as the dress falls to the floor. They seem particularly enamoured of his abdominal muscles and the line of his hips, both of them caressing him and making admiring noises as he blushes. Aerith hums appreciatively again once Cloud is standing in front of her in just the suspender belt, panties, and stockings, and he bites his lip. 

“Look at you,” Tifa says, running a hand up his torso, stroking his pecs. “Gorgeous."

“Can I get these off?” Cloud asks, gesturing down. 

“In a minute,” Aerith replies, turning Cloud to face the full length mirror against the back of the door. His eyes widen when he sees himself, naked but for the briefest of underwear, black lace suspender belt and stockings stark against his pale skin. His dick is obscenely sticking out of the panties, still shining with slick from Aerith’s pussy, a bead of precome forming at the tip.

“Huh.” Cloud touches the suspender belt, feeling the rough texture of lace under his fingertips. He feels like his entire body is blushing, but he can’t take his eyes off himself.

“God, that’s hot,” Aerith breathes, sliding her fingers over the lace of the suspender belt before stroking down the straps and starting to unclip them from his stockings. Tifa leans against his back, her breasts pressed against him, and reaches around to take hold of his cock in one hand, her other hand resting against his stomach. Cloud grunts, unable to tear his eyes away from the vision in the mirror of Tifa’s hand on his dick, stroking up and down slowly enough to drive him up the wall with desire.

“Not helping!” Aerith says in a singsong voice as she unclips the last strap and undoes the clasp of the belt, tossing it aside. 

“Not trying to,” Tifa replies, amusement colouring her voice. 

“It would _really_ not help me if you were on your knees,” Aerith suggests, and before Cloud can say or do anything, Tifa is in front of him, sinking to her knees and looking up at him with a wide smile as she squeezes her tits around his cock.

God— _god_ —it’s like she’s peered into his mind and seen his deepest, darkest fantasies. Cloud gasps, his hands flailing for a moment before Aerith takes hold of them, keeping him steady as the soft heat of Tifa’s breasts surrounds him. He looks down at her, heat behind his eyes building to a near-unbearable level when he sees the head of his cock peeking out from between her tits, and he almost loses it when she slides her tongue over him. His hips jerk up instantly, his cock sliding through tight heat and into Tifa’s mouth, and she moans around him.

“Is it good?” Aerith asks, kissing his ear, and Cloud nods frantically. He closes his eyes, trying not to fuck Tifa’s mouth, his hands clenched tightly in Aerith’s.

“I can’t—can’t hold on,” he says, voice strained. He’s desperate to come, desperate to just _fuck_ until he explodes, and the molten heat building in his gut starts to spread, his knees shaking and his breathing harsh.

“Baby, he’s going to come,” Aerith warns, and Cloud lets out a pained groan when Tifa pulls away, taking a tight hold of the base of his cock and staving off his orgasm.

Cloud is going to fucking _die_. He takes a deep breath, and another, his entire body trembling with lust. In the time it takes him to regain his equilibrium, Aerith slides the stockings and underwear down his legs, and he’s relieved to finally be naked and free of the constricting garments.

"So, Cloud," Tifa says, her voice a little tentative. "What do _you_ want to do?" 

“Huh?” Cloud glances at her. Until now, he’s been responding to what Aerith and Tifa wanted, letting them take the lead in the knowledge that he’s a guest in their bedroom. 

"You get a say in this too, you know," Aerith tells him. 

Cloud blinks slowly. "I, uh. Well." He looks away, feeling unaccountably shy all of a sudden. He expects some teasing for it, and is surprised when they both take an arm, one on each side, and lead him to sit on the edge of the bed.

"It's okay, we can just keep going like this," Tifa says, and Aerith nods. They both lean in to kiss him in turn, tongues sliding into his mouth and tasting him. He puts an arm around each of them, loving the feel of their warm, soft bodies under his calloused fingers. 

"God, I love the taste of Tifa's cunt on your mouth," Aerith murmurs, and Cloud feels a rush of shocked arousal at hearing those words come out of Aerith's mouth. 

"Can I—" he starts, and looks away again. Heat flares across his face.

"Hmm?" She kisses him again, sliding a hand up his face and into his hair. "What do you want?"

He runs a hand down over her hip and between her legs, sliding his fingers into her folds. She's wet and slippery, and he gently curls his fingers against her. "Want to taste you, too," he forces out under his breath. 

She lets out a little gasp, her thighs tightening, and nods.

"Lie back, babe," Tifa murmurs, and Cloud shifts over to let Aerith spread out in the middle of the bed. Tifa has a hand on his shoulder, nudging him down, and he ends up lying between Aerith's spread legs, looking down at her pussy. 

He dives in without a second thought, parting her folds and dragging his tongue over heated flesh. She tastes different from Tifa, a little earthier, and he inhales deeply to get her scent as he focuses his tongue on her clit. 

"Oh, you're right," Aerith gasps, clutching Cloud's hair. "He's _very_ talented!"

"No need to sound so surprised," Cloud mumbles against her. 

"I'm just not—oh!—not sure when you've been able to practice." Aerith's thighs tighten around his head and she lifts her legs, embracing him with them, her heels settling against the small of his back. 

He tilts his head up and sees her looking down at him, wide eyed and mouth partly open, and he holds her gaze as he drags the flat of his tongue over her clit, rubbing it firmly. A spurt of wetness soaks his chin, dripping down onto the blankets, and Cloud moans, thrusting his hips against the bed, his cock desperate for attention. 

Cloud lavishes attention on Aerith for several minutes, alternating between licking and sucking her clit, sliding down to caress her entrance, darting his tongue inside her, all while Aerith keeps up a litany of moans, curses, and pleas. He's in heaven; he loves having his mouth buried in a woman's cunt, licking every part of her, tasting her, watching her come. Aerith grabs hold of his hair, holding on tight with both hands, and Cloud lets out a muffled groan, the sound vibrating through Aerith and drawing another heated curse from her mouth. 

"You like this?" Tifa murmurs. Cloud nods frantically, glancing up at her, and his eyes widen when he sees her legs spread, her hand between them, fingers shining with slick as she rubs her clit. 

"Tifa!" Aerith cries out as Cloud swirls his tongue, keeping the pressure up against her clit. "I'm so close, I can't—"

"Get your fingers inside her," Tifa instructs Cloud. He doesn't reply, but slips a hand down, easily plunging two fingers into Aerith. He curls them slightly, almost beckoning her, and her hips jerk so hard he's almost thrown off. His own hips can't stop moving, his cock leaking precome against the bed as he chases his own orgasm. Another gush of fluid drenches his fingers as he fucks her, keeping up the relentless pressure with his tongue, and Aerith tightens around him, her back arching and a tangle of sweet gasps pouring from her as she comes. 

Cloud eases up as she pants, gasping for breath, her grip on his hair loosening. He looks up at her with a smirk, then gets to his hands and knees, crawling up her body to kiss her deeply. 

"Taste that?" he mumbles into her mouth. "See how good you taste?" Aerith's orgasm has made Cloud feel uncharacteristically bold, and he barely even blushes as he says the words. 

"Oh… my god," Aerith eventually says, breathless, and closes her eyes. 

Tifa leans over and kisses her, quiet words passing between them as they smile at each other. Cloud sits back on his heels, admiring the scene before him—Aerith almost passed out, her legs spread, a shining slickness between her thighs, a sheen of sweat covering her body. He takes hold of his cock, stroking himself with a firm grip, and grunts. He's been on the edge for so long now—ever since Tifa sat on his lap to do his makeup—and he's not sure how much longer he can hold out. Precome drips from the head of his cock, running over his fingers, and he can feel the burning heat of his orgasm not far off. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to hold it off again.

"Tifa," he says, his tone laced with urgency. She turns to look at him, her eyes widening at the sight of him with his hand around his dick. 

"What do you need?" she asks softly.

"You." It only takes him a moment to have her lying on her back next to Aerith, her legs spread for him, and he enters her, sheathing himself to the hilt as she moans and tightens around him. 

There's no finesse to it anymore; both of them are too far gone in arousal to do more than fuck. Cloud leans down to suck on her tits, tonguing one nipple while running his fingers over the other, squeezing the hardened nub. He can't stop the movement of his hips, her cunt so tight and slick and hot around him he almost gets tears in his eyes. Tifa clutches at his hair, tugging it sharply and driving Cloud to newer heights of desperation. Her legs lock around him, her heels digging into his back as she forces him deeper, harder.

"That's so hot," Aerith murmurs from next to them, and Cloud feels her hand running down his back. He yelps when she slaps his ass, his rhythm stuttering for a moment.

"Do it again!" he snaps, his entire body trembling with desire. He moans into Tifa's breasts as Aerith's hand comes down again, the _smack_ ringing out in the room and ricocheting through his body. He thrusts harder, faster, submerged in a sea of lust, of Tifa surrounding him. He can't hold on anymore, he _needs_ to come, and when Tifa's pussy clenches around him and she cries out her orgasm, he loses it completely. 

Cloud's mouth falls open in a desperate moan as he grinds his hips into Tifa's in helpless bursts, his entire body clenching as he comes harder than he ever has in his life. Waves of intense release crash over him as he thrusts mindlessly, riding out his orgasm as he shudders and gasps through it.

“Cloud,” Tifa murmurs softly, her hands gentling to stroke his hair as he collapses on top of her. He doesn’t think he’s ever going to move again, doesn’t _want_ to shift from where his face is nestled in Tifa’s breasts, his cock still buried inside her. 

Aerith rolls over to snuggle up next to them, slinging her leg over Cloud’s and stroking his back as he catches his breath. “You guys okay?” she asks.

“Mmm,” Cloud responds, and Tifa laughs quietly. He realises he should probably get off her, and shifts his hips enough that his cock slips out of her. She grunts disapprovingly, her legs tightening around his waist.

“Stay a minute,” she says, petting his hair and face.

“Should clean up,” he mutters, but his muscles protest even the slightest movements, and he finds himself about to doze off. Tifa’s breasts make an extremely good pillow, and his eyes slip closed as he relaxes into sleep. His last thought before he passes out is that he owes Andrea an entire _year_ of drinks.

☁️☁️☁️

Cloud wakes in the early hours to find himself on his back between Tifa and Aerith, each of them with a leg slung over one of his, both of them snoring gently into his shoulders. Extracting himself without waking them up is tricky, both of them mumbling sleepily as he carefully shifts various limbs and pushes the blankets back so he can climb off the bed.

“Where’re you going?” Tifa asks, her voice clumsy with sleep, as he grabs a bathrobe and wraps himself up in it.

“Bathroom,” he replies, looking back at the two of them now entwined on the bed. “Then… back to my room?”

“Or,” Aerith mumbles, her eyes still closed, “you could come back to _our_ room and keep us company until the morning.”

Cloud blinks slowly, surprised. “If—if you want,” he says, uncertainty in his voice. They both nod, and he allows himself a small smile as he leaves the room and closes the door behind him.

☁️☁️☁️

“Am I forgiven?” Andrea asks, sliding onto the stool next to Cloud. 

Cloud sips his drink and sets his glass down before turning to look at his friend. It's been a few days since he saw Andrea at the club, since the memorable evening with Tifa and Aerith. He's relieved that neither of them seem uncomfortable around him, both easily going back to treating him as a friend again. 

"You're forgiven," Cloud concedes, raising his glass to Andrea. 

"So." Andrea leans in close. "Care to share the details?"

"Nope." Cloud turns back to face the bar, ignoring Andrea's disappointed grunt and doing his best to hide a wide smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sherribon) and [tumblr](https://sherribonne.tumblr.com/). Come say hi.


End file.
